Diamond in the Rough
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Dark Raph or Red was once evil but now is good and his brothers tried to have a new life but the turtles came and killed 3 of them and sent Red to another time and dimension. And he meets a 8 year old Donatello, who is far different from the other Don, and he helps Red, he become his friend, his family, and what of this new mutant girl he then loves and get her pregnant BLUE ROZE
1. Leave Him ALONE!

I wasn't suppose ta live…..I wasn't suppose ta be here, and I don't wanta be here, but there nothin' I can do…..nothin'. I don't know what happen ta them, but I know one thing fur sure…they're dead…and they killed them. I hate em a lot fur that. They killed them for no reason…well….maybe there was a reason…..it was because they were after my brothar…blue. He did a lot of bad things, and so did I, when I was older. But that don't matter, cause he's dead….so is yellow and purple…..all dead….all gone.

* * *

(REGULAR POV)

* * *

A giant mass of red walk down the sewer line. He would have wrinkled his nose if he wasn't so caught up in his grief. It was so dark and drafty, so cold and sad….it was as if the world was reflecting his feeling of pain and horror as the image flash in his mind. His family gone, his home planet disappeared, he couldn't even recognize the feeling he got here. Every thing just appeared so…different, it wasn't the fact it look like New York from over 100 years ago, but it was the way things look and were shape. Even his body felt strange, he felt bigger, rounder even…he didn't know how to explain it. But at the end of it, it didn't matter, it didn't matter where or when he was…there was nothing to be concern with, no reason to do anything anymore. He closed his eyes as flashes came again, except for real, more detail, more pain. He whimpered as he walk, his giant body barely able to make it through the sewer system, he whish he could just disappear, or maybe find a way to reverse time. Maybe go to the time before _they_ attack them, before _they_ could give them a chance to explain…..before they destroyed everything. He stop as he could picture it as if he had just witness it all over again. He sink to his knees while he closed his eyes…please make the pain stop…please. He slowly change his position to sitting down, he slid closer to the corner his back was turned to it as he slowly slid down, he whimpered again as he could feel tears cloud his eyes with salted water. How he wish this nightmare could end…how he wish it could all just end.

* * *

Donatello Hamato like to think he was a smart boy, a brilliant boy, one that knew too much for his young age. Weather it was with numbers or words or electronics and especially science, he could understand it to points it was ridicules. He even had his own science lab now, where he was able to play or tinker with anything he wanted, or more correctly, anything he could find. That was the problem, he couldn't find a lot of things, computers were a rare but wonderful treasure, broken toy cars and ect. were constant. And then the other few different electronic thing he found was also nice to have. Though there were something's his father forbid, like the slightly broken tattoo gun he found, which he was told to throw out. Or the strange '69' position book he found with a picture of a woman in small clothes and man in underwear, which was on the cover, though he never got to read it since his father was surprisingly strict about _burning_ the book, which he could never understand why he would do that? And the fact he wasn't allow to look at the old military grave yard with possible advance computers super chips, and part from real air planes parts and strange drums possible filled with rare (and dangerous) chemicals, until he was at least 13, which stink, a lot. But he was thankfully given the option of looking through the sewers alone, trying to find the rare treasures he craved, just as long as he didn't go too far from home, and to look out for toys or comic books, a request from his only little brother. And today was a lucky day, not as lucky as the days when he found computers, but was still a close coming second. He had the luck of finding 2, very possible to fix, walkie talkies that he found. They were a traditional black with a logo of a 'spy kid' on the back, making him believe it was part of some strange spy kid set, which probably came out after a movie. None the less he smiled at the stupidity of whatever human boy which had thrown these toys down the sewers, he just couldn't be happier. They rested in a white plastic bag which he constantly brought with him when ever he went out searching, and in his other hand was a toy, a stuff dog to be exact. It was a snow white dog with big, purple, floppy ears, a purple tail, and purple spots on its back and on one of its eyes. The dogs name was Vinnie, and he was a very well loved dog by Donnie. He loved the little guy to pieces and never went any where without him, he even took him to the Dojo when he and his brothers would practice. His dog had bend there for every moment of his life ever sense he was 4 years old. Donnie smiled as he then saw something flash, was that another machine. Probably a toy car again, but still, he usually like to try and make it into something new. Like the time he took a toy train and made it run around their home with no track and it acted like a control car. It was really cool, according to his brothers. Raph and Leo like to use it for target practice with their throwing stars while Mikey got to control it. He smiled at the thought as he ran towards the thing, he hope it was a remote control helicopter, he was thinking of making a new, indestructible helicopter they could also use for target practice. He like the challenge of making it and his brother would be happy and thankful, he like feeling useful. He ran towards the possible toy car or hopefully helicopter with enthusiasm, and just couldn't believe his luck when he actually found it to be just what he needed – a helicopter. No controller, but he could make one from the other million of car and game controllers. He then stood up as he began to look at it closely, until he was stop by a horrifying noise.

"What the hell ya think ya doin' with my toy" someone ask, Donnie whip around to find 3 boys standing there, they look to be maybe 16 years old, and they did _not_ look happy. Donnie felt other fear, his Daddy always told him to beware humans, they weren't all bad, after all, his father was a human once. But he was also smart enough to know not all humans would except what he was, and might hurt him because of it. And by the way the boys look at him, he had a feeling that they were the unfriendly humans. He gulp as he just stared at them as if he were a dear caught in head light. The one on the right had black short hair with a bunch of piercings in his ears and noise and dark blue eyes.

The one on the left had bright red hair, as red as the color of most of the remote control cars he had found, and had some pretty impressive muscles, he wondered if that's what his brother Raph would have look like if he were older and human. Except his black eyes look mean and unforgiving, unlike his big brother. Though he may be mean his eyes would never look that cold and he 'secretly told them all how much he loved them, making him feel like he would actually hurt him and not 'lightly' punch him on the shoulder.

Then the guy in the middle look like the leader, except much scarier then Donnie would have like to admit. He had bright, blond hair to where it almost look white. He had light chestnut brown eyes and a unhappy look on his face.

"I said" he spoke again "What the hell do ya think you're doing with my toy?" he ask, except much slower and scarier. That's when Donnie suddenly realize he still held the helicopter as if it was never there before. And in pure fear he drop the toy, as if it had suddenly became hot and untouchable. It fell to the ground with a big bang, the tail broke off and a large dent was now on the side. Donnie back away in fear as he realize had broke the originally slightly broken toy. The guy eyes now glaze in anger as he then stomp over to Donnie.

"You fucking BRAT you broke my HELICOPTER." Donnie felt terrified as the man to lunge at him, he forgot all of his training that he had learn, and beside, even if he did try to fight, it was useless without his Bo staff since these guys were twice as big, and even with it he felt his chances of winning were next to impossible. He drop the white plastic bag he carried as he then brought the stuff dog to his chest, turning around showing the boy his shell. He felt him grab the top of his shell and then threw him into the middle of the small section of the sewer, he now laid on his shell in the bright sun light, now revealing to the boys what Donnie look like. They stop in shock at what they saw, before the red head guy stood.

"Well look at the little brat dress in his Halloween costume" he cooed in a cold and fearful voice. Donnie gulp, but did not stop to correct them, he remembered his father telling him if he ever did run into humans and if they guess he was in a costume he was to play along and to _not_ tell them at _any_ cost what he really was. Or it could mean great trouble for their family. So he said nothing as the boys just laugh at his shaken form.

"Oh what that in his hands" the one with the piercings taunted, red head then swop down and then snatch Vinnie from Donnie hands, that gave Donnie the ability to speak.

"VINNIE" He scream, he then forgot the fear he felt as he then stood and tried to grab his stuff dog again, but he was then pick up from the boy with blonde hair. The red head and piercing guy grin evilly as he held the dog not at all too kindly.

"Oh is this the big baby's dog?" The piercing guy ask, Donnie gulp but nodded in fear, what were they going to do to his dog? The red head grin as he then reach into his pocket and pulled out a small switch blade, he flip it open and then began to bring it closer to the poor dog.

"Wonder if we can make him cry…" the red head ask, but more to himself as the dog now had a knife to his neck, Donnie began to shake.

"NO! Leave my dog alone!" he cried, but sadly, that might as well had been a please for him to cut his dog as he then began to absolutely tear up the dog. He cut and rip up the soft and beloved toy to bits. Donnie couldn't stop the tears even if he tried as he saw his stuff animal become a pile of rip up cloth and stuffing. They all roared in laughter as the blonde one then threw him to the ground by the pet. Donnie stood on his hands and knees as he look down at his now 'dead' pet.

"Vinnie…." He whimpered, he cried as he then gathered up the pieces of cloth and held them close to his chest, as if he were holding the dead body to his dog. He had loved him very much. But Donnie was then interrupted by a kick to the side of his shell, though it might give him more protection then the average human boys sides and chest, it was still hard enough that he cried in pain as he was kick away from his puppy. He gasp as he hit the wall. He then grab his sides in pain as he tried to breath, now finding it much harder, how much it hurt. Donnie was not surprise to then feel a odd number of legs beginning to kick him over and over again, it wasn't until one hit him in the head did things get fuzzy. He began to cry, even whimpering for his daddy and brothers, he wanted some one to help him…..someone….anyone.

* * *

Jasmine sigh in annoyance as she walk into the sewers…why did she agree to do this? Just why, and in any rate why was she dating this loser. She didn't like Scott, she HATED him, but her dad explain about how much he needed his father to agree to a deal, and how it would help him if she dated his son. He of course ask her to do this in trade that she could dump him, and get a chance to go to Paris, where she could go to college, and he also trusted her to know how to deal with an ass like him.

'Just one more month' Jazzy thought, but of course that was like 50 years, how much she hated him. With a sigh she tap her foot on the ground, they had been playing with his 'expensive' helicopter toy – which was boring as hell – and had gotten twice as annoying when he had stupidly crash the thing into a the gutter through a broken rain drain. So she stood in front of a man whole cover within a ally way, impatiently waiting for them to come back up. But when she glance at her clock, realizing it had been 20 minuets now, she finally decided she had enough. With a growl she then jump into the sewers, not bothering to use the latter since she didn't require them. She then stood as she began to jog the direction she was pretty sure she saw them leaving, she even saw a few of the beer bottles they had. It wasn't until she herd gentle crying was when she almost stop. Who on earth was in the sewers, crying? It didn't sound like the guys, it was smaller, maybe of a little boy, she began to become worried. It was coming from the same direction of where the guys went. She then step up the pace, hoping to find them. She finally made a turn and stop when she saw the sight before her. It was enough to sicken her, she knew they were assholes, but to think they would go to this level was pure disgusting and a little heartbreaking for the small boy. It may be dark and she couldn't see him well, but she knew a child was there, no fooling her on that. She open her mouth to possible stop the argument, before she went there to stop it herself, but every one froze when they saw something. In the shallow down the hall where she could barely see it from the corner of her eye.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" Came a loud cry, she began to worry, was the man the father or something, had he caught them beating up his son, this wouldn't be good. She stuck her head out to see who that was, he probably couldn't see her, but when she saw him, she practically gasp.

* * *

Red wasn't expecting to see anything as he sat alone, silently mourning for the loss of his strange but beloved family when…..he just walk in. A little boy, a little turtle mutant boy had just…walk in. He ignored him, obviously not knowing he was there, but Red saw him, and when he did, he slowly recognized who he was.

It was Donatello Hamato, scientist from the past, a great inventor who help made the now universal famous 'O'Neil tech', and the brother of the 4 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that had done some many great and amazing adventures, and one of the 4 that had murdered his family. He thought for a moment, as he stared at the small turtle who look at the new toy he found quiet happily. This couldn't be him, could it, was this Donatello? But, why was he so young, Red was so confused. Had he….gone into the past some how, to the point he was in the time when the turtles were younger? He look at the turtle….possible…Red stared at him, and as he did, a thought came into his head.

'Kill him' he thought,

'What?' he ask, shock at his minds demand.

'This is your chance, your chance to save your brothers, if he was never born, then they will never kill them' his mind taunted, he actually thought about it for a minuet, but shook his head.

No, it wouldn't work even if he could. Because if the turtles had never existed then they would have never gone into the future, and their 'evil clones' would have never been made. And….it just felt wrong. Though he may hate them, he didn't want to kill them, it would do no good, and it would prove at the end how much a monster he was.

'But why care?' the same thought demanded 'they destroyed your family and very reason to live, why not at least settle the score' the voice ask, it kept demanding why he refused to gain revenge, but he almost growled out loud at it.

'NO' he scream 'I WON'T KILL HIM, I'VE KILLED TOO MANY…no more death….please…' the thought was gone, he bowed his head, he felt so much like a failure now, he couldn't even revenge his now dead brothers. But he then remembered Blue, Blue had wanted to make up for his actions, and though he was force to steel and cause other crimes, he had made a promise to never kill, and he knew he wouldn't want him to kill the turtles, especially not when they were small and venerable like this, they wouldn't even understand who and what he was…..and beside….Donatello, had been against killing them, he had even tried to save them, and he believe he and his brothers would have lived. But they had run out of time, and he fell unconscious, but he knew at the end he would have saved them. And so taking out his revenge on the little innocent turtle was just wrong, just wrong. And again, something was off about him, since when did he have 3 toes, and his eyes, they look more red then brown, it was all just off.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a voice, he had not even herd the 3 men, and his ears had been genetically enhance to hear things farther away, as well a smell them, he must had been too distracted to even try to detect them. He sat silently as he slowly watch the seen unfold, and that's when he notice the stuff dog in Donnie hands. He felt his heart clench, he remembered when his brother had 'borrowed' a stuff toy from a store that also happen to have something 'Darrius Dumb' had wanted, it had been a little stuff toy dog. It was the cheapest thing there, not even having something to press to make it talk, a 'old fashion' stuff dog, it had been completely purple with black spots on it, Purple had named it…

"Vinnie" his eyes widen when he herd Donnie whimpered that as he held onto the small pile of stuffing. He felt shame and guilt for letting the little one lose his beloved stuff dog, he kept feeling sadness and pain seeing the small child whimper against the wall, it wasn't until they kick him particularly hard on the head did he then realize something, he could stop them. He slowly stood up as he watch them still kick the defenseless mutant, he could for once do something right once in his miserable life. And besides, it wasn't life threatening, and even if it was, at least he died of an actual noble cause. He stood as he glared at the boys, they reminded him of the punks Blue was force to talk to, he had to set up Darius little 'drug ring' and 'drug dealers' and it had to be made look as if Blue had been the master mind behind it, even though it was either set it up or allow his brothers to be dissected and die, it wasn't hard to chose which one he would do. He never like them, nothing but pieces of trash that deserved nothing but to be shot. He began to growl as he finally found his voice.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" he screech, the 3 boys stop to turned towards him, they couldn't see him all the well, but he decided to change that.

* * *

Donnie blink his still fuzzy eyes, some one had just yelled, and it wasn't the guys that surrounded him, he tried to look past their legs and then saw something. It was in the dark but it slowly stomp its way into the light was the most shocking thing he ever saw. A huge, about 6 ft turtle stood there, he was HUGE and width as well. He was bright red like Raph mask, and he had darker red scars all over his arms and legs. He had yellow eyes with bright, burning red pupils that glared at the guys. He saw as he walk closer. He had yellow finger nails on his hands as well, and his shell was big and was a dark blue. He also notice the horns that came out of his shell and face, he also had dark blue clothing, but he couldn't tell because everything was getting fuzzy, but the last thing he remembered was the red face of the other turtle like creature, before he fell unconscious.

* * *

OKAY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER, YAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, PROMISE THIS WILL BE BETTER THEN ORIGINAL, SINCE I'M RE DOING A LOT OF STORIES, I FIGURED I DO THIS ONE TOO, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. WARNING, FOR SAFETY

16h agoMAYDAY! IF A PERSON CALLED SIMON ASHTON () CONTACTS YOUR THROUGH EMAIL DON'T OPEN THE MESSAGE. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE HE IS A HACKER!

TELL EVERYONE ON YOUR LIST BECAUSE IF SOMEBODY ON YOUR LIST ADDS HIM THEN YOU WILL GET HIM ON YOUR LIST. HE WILL FIGURE OUT YOUR ID COMPUTER ADDRESS, SO COPY AND PASTE THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM AND FAST BECAUSE  
IF HE HACKS THEIR EMAIL HE HACKS YOUR MAIL TOO!...

Anyone-using Internet mail such as yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on..This information arrived this morning, Direct from Microsoft and Norton. Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the may receive an apparently harmless email titled 'Mail Sever Report'

If you open either file, a message will appear on your screen saying 'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC, And the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and password and possibly your bank account details.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon... AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus softwares are not capable of destroying it yet.

The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself 'life owner'...

PLEASE SEND COPY OF THIS E-MAIL TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS, And ask them to PASS IT ON IMMEDIATELY!  
HURRY!

THIS JUST CAME TO ME, IT SOUNDS SERIOUS SO ANY ONE READING THIS BE AWARE!

BLUE ROZE


	3. Don't come back

The 3 boys stop as they stared at the large mass of fire red that by far out grew them in size and weight. They all gulp as they just stood there, and that did nothing but piss him off. He then pounce at them, jumping before landing, causing the whole ground to shake with a big bang, causing all of the scum bags to fall onto the ground. They all shook in fear as his large, massive arm came down and like a sling shot swept and hit them all on their upper bodies, causing them to all crash into the wall, which Jazz was a few feet away from. He however didn't notice her, being to enrage by his current target to even think there might be other people. His yellow and blood red eyes glared at the small and pathetic human garbage that all shook in fear. He reach down and grab one by the collar of his shirt, the leader. His eyes wide and fearful as he brought it up to his large and fearful beak. He cringe when he smelled beer on his breath, so the fucker was drinking, he could practically see his future as a waste of space bastard. But still, he just wanted to know what cause the said garbage to do what he did, he was always wondering why people were able to stoop so low.

"Why tha hell were ya beatin' him up?" He ask, he got no answer in return. "I said: WHY THA HELL WERE YA BEATIN' HIM UP" He repeated to the apparent death boy, the boy gasp for breath as he spoke.

"I – He – he broke my helicopter" he squeak, Red growled.

"So ya attack a KID just cause he broke your TOY!" He growled, in anger, causing him to throw the boy down with his buddies again, he lay on the ground trying to breath, but the red head decided to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry, so sorry w-" He was interrupted by a fist being punch into the wall, smashing through to the other side and yet left no damage on his skin.

"yer only sorry cause I caught ya, don't give me any bull shit about 'bein' sorry'" he growled "Cause now I'll give ya a real reason, ta be sorry." All three boys shook in horror as he pulled his arm from the smash beyond repair wall, unharmed, as he then held it above his head. It came down, having no plan of stopping, but was stop by another, shocking, surprise force.

"STOP!" came a scream, his hand stop its destructive path towards the boys body, and turned, to see who had caught his attention just in time before he smash the boys. The girl stood, as if just jumping out of thin air, he took a look at her.

The woman was about 16, 17 years old, and she was quiet pretty. She had long, unruly, and yet perfect fitting hair. As if she were a heroin in a book. Being so wild, but not as if she had just gotten out of bed, it appeared to have a natural messy look making her look nothing but exotic. The few things in her ravish hair was a black bandana tied on her head, covering the whole top except for the back, which he notice where surprisingly in pig tails. And in the front, where a little of the hair escape was dyed, purple tips. Her eyes were a beautiful deep brown, as if he were looking at a fierce deer eyes, gentle, but a blur of furry when frighten or angered. Her body figure was a nice glass hour, her skin a pretty light tan with a small noticeable touch of pink to it. Her clothes were of a regular normal gothic teen fashion. Including a black shirt with a purple glowing skull on the front with red glowing eyes. On top was a beautiful rich black blazer that stop just above her waist, making it obvious it was more for fashion then for the original use of keeping some one warm. Her pants were dark, almost black jeans, also containing many rips in the knees and thighs. And finally was the black combat boots she wore, having metal tips and fur around the top with large spikes sticking out of them.

Red just look at her, frowning slightly.

"What do ya want?" he ask, she gave him another look, he then remembered during this time there was no mutant or alien rights, hell, people didn't even believe in mutants or aliens. So after a few minuets, she finally spoke.

"You can't kill them" she finally said, he growled.

"Why not?" he ask, almost daring her to give him an actual reason to spare these bastards, she sigh.

"Look" she said, clearly trying to be calm. "I know there a bunch of scum bags, but you can't kill them…..or you'll become no better then them" she said, Red stop, as if listening to the girls words, but gave a dry laugh.

"To late there" he whispered, Jazz was quiet, she look at him, his large and dangerous body and appearance scream at her instinct he was a monster and to get away….but his eyes, so sad, so hurt, and only from glimpses she had gotten barely, we begging for forgiveness. She slowly walk closer, he turned to glare at her, as if warning her it better not be a fast one she was trying to pull. But she didn't even look at her stared down at the 3 boys who were as white as ghost.

"Scott, take your friends and go home" she said, he didn't need to be told twice. Before she finish her sentence, he was already up and racing down the sewers, away from the monster, his friends close behind, not even thinking of her, only concern about themselves. But Jazz didn't care, she look at him again, but then turned towards the body. She walk over to the unconscious boy on the ground. She notice he was too a mutant, and look like a turtle, now making her faintly recognizing the lager red creature similar to that of a turtle. She bent down before holding his body in her arms, she turned before walking over to the sad looking creature. Once in front of him he look at, looking a Donnie before he then look at her.

"Here" she said, smiling gently while holding the little boy. Red look down, was he suppose to take Donnie. Now that he realized it, he didn't think of what he would do after he taught the punks a lesson. But what shock him more was that she was willing to trust his safety into his arms. He was extremely shock, to the point he didn't realize he open his large hands to then be swiftly filled with Donnie small body. He look down at the boy. He frown at the burses that covered his green skin and even the small bump on his head. He took a finger and felt his body, he then felt for a pulse and founded one, strong and stead, he sigh in relieve. With that he then turned towards her, he finally found his voice again.

"Thanks" he said, Jazz smiled at him.

"no problem," she said, she open her mouth as to speak more, but then stop when a alarm went off. She turned to realize it was her phone. She pulled it out only to realize it was just a text. She open her phone and went straight to text, it was from her dad. She sigh as she quickly sent him a text, after that she closed up the phone before turning to the large turtle who no stared at her phone, before it was put away. She then look up to him, unsure how she could keep this from sounding awkward.

"That was my dad" she explain, she then pointed towards the exit. "I have to go" she explain, Red look at her, but just shrug before he turned around. Jazz stop before she called out to him.

"Wait, what's your name?" she ask, she wasn't sure why she wanted to ask that, but she already had, so she waited as he stop. He turned around and look at her.

"My name's Red, and don't come back, ya don't wanna know me" he said, he then turned around, leaving an unsure Jasmine by herself. After a minuet, remembering she had to go home, she turned and ran, hoping to get home soon. This was just too insane, and plus, her little brother and sister were probably waiting on her as well…she never like to keep them waiting.

Red walk silently for a while, unsure what to do. He kept looking down at Donnie. What should he do, should he just leave him and hope his father finds him?

No, that was too much of a risk of some one else finding him, some one less 'friendly'. He thought of perhaps tracking down his home, but he also had no idea how or where he would find it…and he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of meeting the turtles. Weather they recognize him or not, he just couldn't bare being near them, not after his family death. They might be young but he just couldn't look at them….he just couldn't, not now, and possible never. So at the end, he concluded with one solution. And it was to find a place, lay him there and hope, that with a small amount of time, he would wake up and go home. It wasn't the worlds greatest plan, and blue would have done better for sure, but it was the best he could do. It was the best a dumb animal could have ever hope to do.

And so he wondered, looking for a place to rest Donnie and to possible rest himself.

* * *

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER, NOT LONG BUT I'LL WRITE MORE SOON, SORRY FOR NOT UP DATING BEFORE, BEEN BUSY, BUT I'LL WRITE SOON, I PROMISE.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
